The purpose of this study is to contrast the protein anabolic mechanism(s) of action of GH in women versus men. We will determine the relationships between these actions and nitric oxide production, and will attempt to establish evidence for changes in local IGF-I production as well as nitric oxide synthase activity in skeletal muscle.